Mean
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: *FORMAT HAS BEEN FIXED* There was only one word to describe Kevin Lynch after what he did to Penelope Garcia. And only one word to describe Derek Morgan after he found out about it.
1. The Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Been busy as ever. Since the first one's format was messed up, I decided to write it over. New chapter soon after. Promise.**

Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch had just left the retirement party of one of their coworkers. They were on their way towards the parking garage where Garcia's beloved Esther was parked. As usual, Kevin was bitching about her talking to Agent Morgan during the party more than him, and truthfully, Garcia was sick of it. She had a right to talk to her best friend, didn't she?

"Kev," she said. "Please just let it go."

He rolled his eyes. "I figured you would say that."

Garcia turned towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always defend him!," Kevin protested. "You always say 'we're just friend's' but I doubt it. You two are more than that and you know it."Garcia rolled her eyes. "He doesn't want someone like me. He's into those tall , skinny types. Everything I'm not."

Kevin didn't say anything, but walked faster along the sidewalk towards the parking garage. Garcia tried to keep up with him, but it was useless in her heels.

"Kev, wait up!" she yelled after him.

He whirled around, showing Garcia a flash of anger she hadn't seen before. "Why should I?"

She was taken aback by his tone. "What are you so upset about? I already explained-for the hundredth time- Derek and I are only friends."

Kevin just shook his head angrily, as she walked to where he had stopped. "You honestly think I believe you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Have I ever lied to you?"

"Not over anything but Mr. Derek Morgan."

"Oh really? When was this again? Refresh my memory, would ya?"

"The other night for example. You told me you were going straight home after work because you had a headache. Guess who had a movie night with Derek?"

"Puh-leze," Garcia said. "We've ALWAYS had movie nights. Even before you and I started dating. It helps relieve the stress of a bad case."

"I can think of other ways you two are relieving your stress after work hours." Kevin spat.

Garcia gasped. He thought..her and Derek? There were no words for that. It would never happen. He didn't see her in that light, and Kevin knew it. He was just acting like a big jerk.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm heading home."She walked around him and was about thirty feet from the staircase of the garage when Kevin yelled:"What d'ya expect me to do? Walk in the freezing cold?"Garcia turned on her heel. "I'm sure that girl..oh what's her name? Jenny something? Can give you a ride home. After all, you two know each other awfully well."

Anger swelled in the pit of Kevin's stomach. Jenny and him didn't know one another. They hardly even spoke. Penelope was crazy to accuse him of such a thing. But her and Derek, now that was obvious.

He stalked towards her without saying a word. She hadn't heard them and was nearing the stairs. He knew what he could do, to make she was never Derek's. But then again, it seemed so wrong he almost shooed the thought away.

But he didn't. He was right behind her now. His hand was reaching out as she neared that first step. It was so tempting after she had upset him so much.

And then he shoved her down the flight of stairs onto the concrete beneath them.

"That'll teach you to accuse me of something, won't it Penny?" Kevin snickered.

**A/N: What did ya' think? Like it or hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Trip to the Hospital

**A/N: Hope you like. Thanks for the reviews earlier. I really appreciate them. :D**

Garcia winced in pain. Had Kevin seriously just shoved her down the stairs? She stole a glance up at his anger stricken face, trying to read his expression. He had never acted this way before. Not ever.

It didn't surprise her one bit when Kevin walked off in the other direction, leaving her lying on the ground. That's how he was. For now, though, Garcia was trying to catch her breath. It hurt every time she breathed in or out. Hell, he had probably broken one of her ribs.

Very slowly she reached for her cell phone in her designer purse. _Why did I need such a big bag?_ she thought. Once she found her phone though she had a bit of a time finding Derek's name on her contacts. All of her fingers felt like thumbs as she pressed the call button. She listened to the phone ring when a sudden panic hit her. What if he was with Tamara Barnes right now? Wasn't she with him at the party? What if he already had left? Maybe she should call Hotch instead..

But after the fourth ring an impatient Derek answered his phone: "Hello?"

"Derek?" Garcia asked. She was surprised how raspy her voice sounded. When was the last time she had drank anything?

"Baby Girl?," he asked, the concern evident in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I need you. I'm outside." she stopped before finishing because of the pains in her chest. "Kevin shoved me down the stairs."

"The son of a bitch did what?" Derek near to exploded.

"Morgs, this isn't the time! I'm by the front staircase by the parking garage. Hurry."

Derek made her stay on the phone with him the entire time he ran towards the garage, He was afraid that Kevin would come back and try to hurt her again. Yeah right. He would beat him to a pulp.

Once he had gotten to where she was lying he knelt beside her: "Baby Girl?"

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Oh Hot Stuff. You're here." She smiled weakly.

Derek's heart nearly broke. How could Kevin shove her down the stairs?

"What hurts Baby girl?"

"My sides. I think I broke a rib."

Derek slowly pressed his fingers down her side. Asking where it hurt and how much. He knew when he hit where the rib was because Garcia gave a yelp.

He instantly began worrying about her all the more. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's go Baby Girl," he said. "We're going to the hospital to get you checked out."

Garcia groaned. She hated hospitals. Especially since Battle had shot her. And she had watched her parents die in one back out in California too.

She knew protesting would do no good, so she remained quiet against his muscular chest. He carefully placed her into the passenger seat. As she watched him walk to the other side of the car though, she realized she was almost about to cry. It was all starting to sink in. Kevin had pushed her down the stairs. The one man she thought was different. Then she remembered Esther.

"Derek..my car.."

"I'll call Reid when we get to the hospital," Derek promised. "He'll take of it."

She closed her eyes, and tried to relax. The pain on her right side was getting worse with every breath she took.

On the drive to the hospital however, Derek had a lot of questions for her:

"Tell me Pen," he said. "Why did Kevin push you?"

She shrugged, not wanting to tell him the real reason. "We got into a fight..really over nothing. He flipped out and just snapped. Then he shoved me."

Derek glanced over at her. He could tell she was hiding something. "Is that all that happened?"

Pen nodded and Derek didn't ask her anymore. He didn't want to upset her, and they were pulling into the parking lot now.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Pen tried to walk into the hospital herself, but Derek insisted on carrying her. "No Penelope. You could have a broken rib or more. You are not walking."

Pen tried to argue but Derek was firm. They must have been quite a sight walking into the hospital, with her in his arms. But even in her condition, she couldn't help but be a bit pleased. Derek had never carried her anywhere before.

They sat in a small crowded lobby, and Derek got the necessary paperwork from the receptionist. He knew most of the answers already being her best friend and all. He knew her birth date, address, phone number, and a few other things. But he drew a blank on allergies, and other personal things. He let her fill out that section.

After he turned in the paperwork, they sat side by side waiting. After 30 minutes, they were taken back. The doctor confirmed Pen had indeed broken not one but two ribs.

"Both of the ribs are just merely broken. Not even fully. We can't cast them at course, but we don't have to worry about internal bleeding at this point." the doctor explained.

Derek only nodded. He was soaking in every word this doctor said. Once Pen got her full diagnosis and he got her home safely, he was going after Kevin Lynch. Two broken ribs was too much.

She had a slight cut on her head, and the doctor said she a slight contrusion. Nothing serious. She didn't have to stay over night but he did prescribe pain meds for her to take.

"Well that was a relief," Pen said. "I was worried I was going to have to stay here all night."

He was letting her walk on the way out, now that he wasn't worried she might be badly hurt. She signed out at the desk and they walked out into the cool night. The thing Pen was started to think about though, was what Derek was going to do to Kevin Lynch when he found him.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Reviews, anyone?**


	3. The Talk with Hotch

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys. :D**

Derek had just gotten Pen home and in her bed, when his phone rang. It was Hotch. He had forgotten to tell his boss where he was going, when he ran out. But when Pen had called him, he had forgotten everything , including saying goodbye to anyone.

He took the call in her small hallway. He knew the pain meds would be working on her soon, and she would be asleep.

"Hotch?" Derek said into his phone.

"Should I ask who called you during the party?"

"It was Penelope," Derek explained. "Lynch shoved her down the stairs."

Derek was shocked at the sound of anger in his voice. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to snap Kevin's neck for doing this to Pen. After all he was the one she had trusted for the last two and a half years. The one who came in between their movie nights, and had a hissy fit when they shared a room in Alaska.

"What?" Hotch yelped. "Is she all right?"

"Somewhat. She had a slight contursion and two broken ribs. The doc said it was nothing serious. But she's on pain meds."

"What about Lynch?" Hotch asked. "Is Penelope pressing charges?"

"I'm not sure." Derek asked. "Anytime I try to talk to her about it, she gets upset. You can come by tomorrow if you want, and talk to her about it."

'I might do just that." Hotch said. "Lynch needs to be in trouble for this."

"Yeah." Derek agreed. "Night Hotch."After Derek hung up, he went to check on Pen. She was fast asleep now, so he went and took his place on the couch. There was no way in hell he was leaving her side until she was better.

And Kevin Lynch got what he had coming for him.

The next morning Pen woke up early because the pain had come back in her sides. After she had taken her pain meds, she propped herself up with pillows, too awake now to fall back asleep.

Derek being the morning person he was, had walked down the hall to peek in on her, and was shocked to see she was already awake.

"Hey Baby Girl," he said. "Didn't you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yeah till about ten minutes ago. Then my sides started hurting again."

"I'm really sorry Pen," he said. "But one thing for sure, you need to press charges against Lynch."

"What? Oh gosh. I guess your right. I hadn't even thought that far ahead."

Instantly Pen was worrying. If she filed charges she would have to tell someone why Kevin pushed her. And it was so ridiculous. If Derek had ever found out what Kevin said he would probably assume she had real feelings for him. And she knew he didn't return the affection. How could he? She was only average at everything except computers.

"Hotch called me last night," Derek explained. "He's coming over later to talk to you about it."

Pen only nodded and Derek left to make them breakfast. Talking to Hotch about it wouldn't be as bad than to talk about it with Derek.

After they ate breakfast and Pen got dressed - she absolutely made sure Derek was out of the room- . Then Hotch came over. Pen was on the couch, and Derek had left to pick up a few things. He knew there was a reason Pen was being so hesitant to tell him anything and he wanted her to tell the truth to Hotch.

Hotch was sitting next to Pen on the couch. "Broken ribs are painful, huh?"

"You bet," she answered. "Thankfully I have pain meds. So I'm good on pain for a while."

"Penelope.." Hotch said softly. "What happened last night?"

"It was a really stupid fight," Pen said. "Kevin got mad because I accused him of being with Jenny- the girl who works in the cubicle behind him- and …"

"And.." Hotch pressed her. He knew this had something to do with her and Derek. Sensed it anyway.

"I only accused him of that because he..well.. Said that Derek and I were more than friends. He said that I lie to him about where I go. Hell, I hadn't planned on having a movie night with Derek that night. But it was one of our favorite movies.."

"Was Kevin jealous?"

"Oh yeah. Bitched the whole party and way to the parking garage."

"Has Kevin ever physically hurt you before Penelope?"

"No! I was so shocked! Kevin had always been so caring before. And loving."

Pen bit her lip. None of her other boyfriends had ever had as much in common as her and Kevin. Or did they seem to care as much. It was hitting her more and more as she told Hotch the story.

Sensing she was close to crying, Hotch quickly changed the subject. "After he pushed you, did he leave immediately?"

"Well..yeah. Said something about I shouldn't talk to Derek or something. I can't really remember that part. It gets kind of hazy."

"You did good Penelope," Hotch squeezed her hand. "Anything else you can remember?"

She shook her head. "Not really. The next I knew Derek was already there. He could confirm that."Hotch nodded. "I'm really sorry Penelope. About what's happened to you. But from past experience, I can tell you broken ribs usually heal in a month."She smiled. "Thank gosh."

Hotch left and on the way out of the apartment, he nearly bumped into Derek.

"Got back early. Didn't want to walk in on you two." he explained.

"Did you hear…"

"I heard enough. I can't believe he pushed her down stairs because of me."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review me! :D**


	4. Telling Derek

**A/N: Read it up and enjoy! :D**

Derek wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact Pen was shoved down the stairs in the first place or because it was over him. He should've respected the fact she had a boyfriend instead of asking her to have movie nights with him and flirting with her all the time.

Feeling responsible and a little guilty Derek walked into Pen's apartment. She was still sitting on the couch, and Derek walked over to her.

"Pen?" he asked. "How'd it go with Hotch?"

She shrugged. "Okay. I decided to press charges. Hotch is taking care of the rest."

Derek nodded. He knew Hotch wanted Pen to rest, and not worry about Lynch. Derek also knew he needed to talk to Pen about where they stood. Lynch had been right about one thing, they were more than just friends. They always had been.

He looked at her. "Pen, when are you going to tell me what the fight was about?"

She should've known he wouldn't forget. "Oh it was nothing. Just something really stupid."

"I can deal with stupid." Derek replied.

What did she say? What was she supposed to tell him? "Well..Kevin was mad at me. For uhm, talking to you during the party. He said we spend more time together than he gets with me."

"But I only talked to you twice!"

"I know. That's why I figured it was just him being jealous and a bit controlling. That's how he is."

"So he pushed you down the stairs because you talked to me at the party?"

"No. He pushed me because I accused him of being with Jenny. I knew it wasn't true, but he talks to her as much as I talk to you."

Derek nodded. He knew that the closeness of him and Pen would eventually effect her love life. He just didn't think it would effect her health too.

"I wonder why Lynch got so jealous in the first place," Derek said. "It's not like we haven't always been like this."

"Tell me about it." Pen said.

But really Pen did know why Kevin had gotten so jealous. There had been several incidents over their two and a half years together, when he had found things that proved Pen loved Derek.

There was the stationary in her office , with Derek's and her initials paired together with hearts on the side. But what girl wasn't crushing on Agent Morgan? And then there was the time about six months ago when they had their -once a month movie nights- when Kevin went ballistic.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Pen was straightening up her living room before heading off to bed. Her boyfriend Kevin Lynch had went to a convention in Baltimore and would be returning in a bit._

_She had invited Derek over for a movie night because she had been feeling lonely during the week without Kevin there to keep her company. Derek and her had watched Forrest Gump and laughed their heads off. Those were Pen's favorite kind of movie nights, when her and Derek could laugh through the entire movie and have a nice time. _

_As for Kevin, he had just pulled into Pen's driveway and was unlocking the door when he walked in to find Pen holding a man's sport jacket. Not just holding it, breathing in the scent off of it. Kevin felt kind of proud, knowing that she had missed him until he realized the jacket wasn't his._

_It was Derek Morgan's. And Pen hadn't had that jacket when he left for that convention a week ago._

_He was angry to say the least. Why was his longtime girlfriend so infatuated with that player? What was wrong with him? He was the one she was in a relationship with._

"_Penny! What are you doing?" Kevin nearly yelled._

_Pen whirled around. She hadn't heard him come in. "Kev! I.. uh.."_

"_Is that Derek's jacket?"_

_"Well yeah. He left it..er here."_

"_When was he over here?"_

"_Today. He brought Clooney too. We had a movie night."_

"_Why did he have his jacket off?'_

"_Oh Kev," Pen said walking closer to him. "Your paranoid."_

"_I don't think so. You know how he is."_

_Pen stopped where she was. She was standing right in front of Kevin. "What do you mean 'that's how he is'?"_

"_Like you don't know about all the women he's slept with."_

_Pen shook her head at him. "He only took his jacket off because it was hot in here."_

_"Or maybe for closer contact." Kevin muttered. _

_Pen rolled her eyes. "It didn't happen Kevin. This discussion is over. I'm going to bed."_

_She walked past him and down the hall to her room. Meanwhile, Kevin sighed and plopped down on the couch. He knew that argument had earned him a night on the couch. Any arugument that involved her darling Derek did. _

_While Kevin was changing the channels though, he noticed that the sports jacket on the couch was gone. Which meant his girlfriend was in the other room, smelling some other guy's scent. And Derek Morgan's at that._

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Actually Derek, there is a reason Kevin was so jealous." Pen heard herself saying.

Derek looked at her. "Really why?"

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. "Yeah," she said swallowing. "It was because Kevin had already figured out I was in love with you."

**A/N: Hope you liked. New update soon. Review me!**


	5. The Good and Bad

**A/N: Hi everyone! Read it up and enjoy!**

Pen had feared his reaction for so long, and now the words were out. She was in love with him. But did he actually return the affection?

She half expected him to laugh it off but he didn't. Instead he turned serious, and took her hands in his.

"Really Pen?"

She nodded, not being able to look him in the eye. He then placed a hand under her chin, and made her look at him.

"You do know that I love you too right?" he asked. "I always have."

"What?" she whispered.

"Did you really think I would call you Baby Girl and Red Delicious all these years and not mean it? Of course I did."

"Oh Derek," she said happily. "I just thought you enjoyed calling me pet names. I didn't know you actually meant them."

"Same back to you," he said. "I never even had a feeling you felt that way about me."

"Who doesn't feel that way about you Derek?"

He shrugged. "Well there was this one girl in fourth grade named Beth Anderson who told the whole the class I was the sloppiest kisser."

Pen laughed. 'That doesn't count. That was back in the days you didn't have enough muscle to be called a Chocolate God."

Wincing at the pain laughing caused her, she remembered she still had those broken ribs. She was shocked that Derek could distract that much from anything, including pain.

"So.." Pen said. "What are we going to do now Hot Stuff? I still have to deal with the whole Kevin thing. Make sure he gets locked up for what he did to me."

"Hotch will take care of it," Derek promised. "He'll get some time behind bars. One thing he forgot is that the parking garage has cameras."

Pen grinned. "I forgot about that too. Ah, evidence. Gotta love it."

Derek returned the smile. "About what we should do next..what do you want to do?"

"About us?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Well," Pen began. "In a way we've always been more than friends. I mean we've flirted since day one, and we have movie nights. If we did start dating, it wouldn't be a major change."

"Is it a change you want Pen?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Pen said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "I would love it."

"Then let's do it. Let's finally be together."

"But what about.. You know…Tamara Barnes?"

"Tamara?. I haven't talked to her in at least six months."

"Promise? Pen asked.

"Cross my heart."

"Okay. But you better not break my heart Derek Morgan. Or this tech goddess will make you very sorry."

"Don't I know it?" Derek said.

Pen smiled at him and Derek leaned forward and kissed her. Just a short sweet kiss, but it still made Pen's palms sweat and heart speed up.

And for the first time in the day and a half, Pen completely forgot about Kevin Lynch.

A few hours later, Hotch was calling Derek on his phone. He put it on speaker so Pen could hear what he had to say too.

"I have good news and bad news." Hotch began.

"Good news first." Pen insisted.

"The good news is that Kevin was arrested today. The cameras by the parking garage proved he pushed you."

"How long is he in for Hotch?" Derek asked.

"Well it varies. He can get up to 2 years or possibly 3 at the latest."

"That's it?" Pen said, all the color draining from her face.

"Don't worry Pen. We'll get a restraining order." Derek assured her.

"What about the bad news?" Pen asked shakily.

"Well apparently Kevin was on some type of new medication during the week. His doctor confirmed it. It can cause flashes of anger and violence as well. Since it was the side effects of the medication, and Kevin wasn't in control of his actions.." Hotch didn't finish.

Derek started cussing, when it all sunk in for Pen. She may get her happy ever after with Derek, but Kevin wouldn't have to spend more than a couple of days in jail for what he did to her.

Pen buried her face in her hands but she didn't cry. She was sick of crying over Kevin Lynch. Her and Derek would just have to find another way to get him thrown in jail.

Derek hung up the phone and looked at Pen. "Don't worry. I'll get him in jail. Better yet, prison."

"He never even told me about going to the doctor. Do you think he's lying?"

"Not unless he's friends with some doctor willing to lose his license."

Pen just closed her eyes. "I wish all of this was over. Rather it had never happened. The only part I liked was finding out you loved me."

"Hey Baby Girl," he said. "You already knew that. Remember the night you were shot? And Alaska?"

"But I didn't know you actually meant it. I was thinking it was sisterly love."

"You and me are so far from brother and sister."

"Tell me about it," she said. "But what about Kevin? He'll just get away with what he did."

"Over my dead body will he." Derek growled.

Pen smiled at him then. Knowing that her Hot Stuff was on her side and was fighting for her, made it all the better somehow.

**A/N: Review ME!**


End file.
